


Bedtime

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and Alex have a little bedtime fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This one is set in 2011 because I just find easier to write Gene and everyone in modern times like I did in my other stories with two others set 2011, nine set in 2010 and one set in 2007. And two set in 1993. Warring cold drink or shower alert even those it is just a shot little smutty story.

Bedtime   
Gene and Alex have a little bedtime fun. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This one is set in 2011 because I just find easier to write Gene and everyone in modern times like I did in my other stories with two others set 2011, nine set in 2010 and one set in 2007. And two set in 1993. Warring cold drink or shower alert even those it is just a shot little smutty story.  
It was ten o’clock on Thursday night when Alex had just finishing putting Gene junior to be. Then went and check to make sure that Molly was also in bed and still up not online chatting with Nick. That she like to do sometimes at night when she should have been in bed. Alex opened Molly’s door and saw that she was sound asleep in bed. After she closed her daughter door she went and found her husband waiting for her in their bedroom.  
“Molly and Gene junior in bed asleep?” asked Gene with a hopeful look.  
“Yes both of them are out like lights” said Alex as she gave a known smile.  
“Good because I have been wanting to this all day.” Gene said as he pulled Alex in to his arms and crushed her lips beneath his.  
Alex moaned at the feel of her husband’s lips and body against hers. She felt as if she was melting right there in his arms. Her fingers quickly found themselves buried in his hair, pulling him as close as she could.   
Gene moved them over and pushed her onto the bed. They removed each other clothes very quickly his body covering hers which both enjoy the feeling of.  
“Oh Gene.” she moaned.  
“My sweet Bolly.” he sighed.  
Slowly he began to kiss down her body. Alex felt like everywhere he touched or kissed was on fire. It had been almost three months since they had had the chance to make love. Alex writhed beneath him as his lips moved further down her body. In no time his lips covered her wet center.  
“Yes.” she groaned as her hips bucked against his mouth.  
Gene growled as he feasted on his luscious wife. Hearing her breathing turn in pants, her moans and cries of ecstasy were turning him on to no end. Within minutes her juices were flowing into his waiting mouth. As she relaxed he kissed his way back up her body.  
“After almost four years of marriage, you still make my blood boil Bolly just as you did when we made love that first time.” he whispered.  
“Hmmm and you still make me all hot and wanting. And only you could, can and will always be the only man to make me feel that way.” she whispered as she pressed her lips to his.  
They kissed with a passion and desire that could only come from each other. Slowly he moved his body over hers again and slid deep and slowly into her. Both gasped at the euphoric feeling of becoming one.  
“You feel so good Bolls.” Gene sighed.  
“So do you Gene. Oh you feel so good.” Alex moaned as she began to rock her hips against his.  
Together they began to move as one. Each almost anticipating tenet’s move before they made it. Even after four years, it still surprised them how whole they would feel whenever they made love. Weather it was slow and sensual or quick and hard.  
“On your back now Gene” Alex ordered.  
Gene quickly rolled them over so she was now on top. Alex rested the palms of her hands on his chest and began rocking her hips. Slowly at first then faster and faster, Gene just laid back and let his wife take control. After all he did tell her at Christmas time that she could be the Guv in the bedroom. And only in bedroom but sometimes he did let her be the Guv in the shower to.   
“You…are such…a…lioness.” he growled as he took hold of her full breasts.  
“I know I am after all I’m married to manic lion. Oh yes. You’re so hard…and…so…deep.” she panted.  
In a flash Gene had Alex on her back again and he began to pound fast, hard, and deeply into her. Alex dug her fingernails into his shoulders, crying out in pure bliss.  
“ALEX!”  
“GENE!”  
They couple collapsed onto the bed panting, shaking and holding each other tightly.  
“That was nothing short of hot, passionate and very magical.” she sighed.  
“Yes it was Bolls and I have to agree with what you after all I’ am the Gene genie it is one of the things I do best. Now I think we had better get some sleep. We have to be up in few hours for work because we still have lots of scum to catch.” he whispered.  
“I love you Gene” Alex as she looked in to his eyes   
“I love you too Alex” said Gene right back still wondering what he did right to get a woman like her in his life.   
They share a loving kiss as then Alex snuggled into his arms while Gene turned off the bedside light and pull the covers over them. Within seconds they were sound asleep holding on to one another.  
THE END


End file.
